Switching power converters include switches operated to convert electrical power from one form to another, including DC to AC converters such as switching inverters, AC to DC converters referred to as active rectifiers, DC to DC converters and AC to DC to AC converters. DC to AC and AC to DC switching converters typically include a DC bus circuit with a large bus capacitor to provide a smooth DC bus voltage. The switching operation of an active rectifier or switching inverter introduces high frequency voltage in the DC bus, as well as ripple voltage typically at twice the AC fundamental frequency (double-AC ripple) for single-phase applications. The DC bus capacitor needs to be very large in order to control the ripple voltage amplitude to deliver a smooth DC bus voltage to a DC source in an AC to DC converter or to provide a smooth DC bus voltage as an input to a switching inverter in a DC to AC converter. Conventional single-phase DC to AC converters suffer from a very low power density due to the need for large DC bus capacitance to control ripple voltage. Recent advancements in wide bandgap converter switches such as Gallium Nitride (GaN) and Silicon Carbide (SiC) devices have led to moderate server power supply power density improvements. The high frequency operation of GaN and SiC devices can reduce the size of passive AC filter inductors and capacitors in single-phase converters with respect to switching frequency noise. However, the sizing requirements of the DC bus capacitor which buffers double ac frequency energy is independent of the converter switching frequency and remains a significant barrier to increased power density in single-phase converters. Electrolytic capacitors have been employed to provide ripple voltage attenuation in the DC bus, but these electrolytic capacitors suffer from higher failure rate and shorter service life compared with other capacitor types. A need remains for reduced DC bus capacitance to improve power density in switching converters.